The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for detecting antigen-antibody reaction, suitable for use in immunological test.
It is well known, that when foreign or potentially dangerous substances, particularly disease producing microorganisms (i.e. antingens), are in or introduced into the body, an "immune response" or reaction naturally occurs. This response involves the production of proteins known as "antibodies", which react with the antigens to render them harmless. Such production is achieved by specialized white blood cells (i.e. lymphocytes). Antibody production is one aspect of the immune response and is stimulated by antigens such as invading bacteria, foreign red blood cells, inhaled pollen grains or dust, and foreign tissue grafts. Notably, antibody-antigen reactions are highly specific.
Thus, it is important to be able to determine in some qualitative as well as quantitative manner, a person's immunity to certain "antigens". The way that a person's immune system is tested is by immunological testing.
Hitherto, there have been proposed a variety of immunological test methods, which are summarized below.